


Monster

by agent182



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Cannibalism, Halloween, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent182/pseuds/agent182
Summary: Peter was walking home on Halloween and he sparked the interest of an enhanced. He ends up trapped inside an abandoned building with this monster. Peter is pretty sure it wants him for dinner.*Tags will be updated as needed





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure you read the tags before reading further as this does have graphic content. I have not written in awhile so be easy on me :)  
> I'm ready for a month of horror!

 

Peter ran, clutching his bloodied nose trying to stop the flow. He breathed heavily through his mouth, panic encircling him. There was nothing, nothing to use as self-defense. He leaned down, shuffling aside black bags and an old cough cushion. "Gotta hurry." Blood started to trickle up his face. He wiped his nose in his sleeve and quickly turned at a sound.

He was trapped. Trapped in a big ass condemned building with a psycho, on Halloween of all days. The guy beat the shit out of him. It was terrifying. He had to be as strong as Cap, maybe stronger. It had tried to bite him!

Peter ran up another flight of stairs. As he bolted around another corner, the hair on his arms raised and he shrunk into a corner, hidden by a turned over table.

He could hear it, it made it to his floor. The sounds it made.... Peter covered his mouth to hide his breathing. There was silence other than the wet gurgling snarls it made. With a shuttle of bare feet, the sounds stopped.

Peter peered out from behind the table, seeing edges and nothing humanoid. He looked towards the next flight up, only about 40 feet away. The roof was his escape route. He closed his eyes and slowly reopened them, focused. He took off in a wide sprint for the stairs. Only a few more floors.

The snarl was loud in his ear as his hoodie was jerked back in a shift motion and was sent tumbling to the floor, he inelegantly landed but was quick to his feet. It stood two feet in front of him. Watching him. Its dark eyes feral and its mouth hung open with a sick display of sharp teeth. It wasn't human.

Peter felt his breath quicken and his eyes darted for exits. The stairs were not far. The thing seemed fluid in its movements as it edged forward, his eyes never wavering.

"As much as I would love to stick around and uh hang out, gotta run." As soon as the last words fell from his mouth, he took off running, he didn't get far as the thing slammed down its foot on his mid run. Peter felt a hard snap and twist of his ankle, with a mild stumble he kept on and soon his run was a limp. _It let me pass._ The thought horrified him. _Was it playing a game?_ It was close but walking, remaining in the distance then silence as Peter made it to the next two floors. This floor was brighter than the last, large windows spanned the sides letting in the moonlight. It was the first floor without bars on the window. He took in the sights as he entered, seeing what remained of office chairs,  desks, and a few smaller rooms. His throbbing ankle was slowing him down, he was almost to a walk, dragging his injured leg. Behind him, he could no longer see it. He panicked, hearing a crashing sound near the stairs. He quickly found a small conference room and hid inside. He crouched next to a grouping of chairs. Once stopped, Peter felt the pressure of the swelling under his jeans. He sat down on the ground and inspected his ankle, it was black, swollen, with blood speckled through, spreading down the top and side of his foot. Part of his skin has been torn down where the impact occurred on the side. The continued silence allowed him to take a moment to catch his breath. His nose had long since stopped bleeding. He sat there for several minutes letting his ankle rest. Crawling down the building would be difficult with a broken ankle.

"Smell." Its words were slow and came out in a hiss. "Play."

He hadn’t heard it come up. Peter looked through where the glass had been and could see it standing at the base of the stairs, waiting, it was looking towards the ceiling, sniffing the air. His eyes went back to the room he was in, scanning for anything to help him. He slowly picked up a broken piece of wood, hopeful. _All I have to do is hit it in the head with this, slide by and I’m home free._ He took a deep breath, peered out again to see it in the same spot. _There’s no way it doesn’t know where I am_. He slowly crawled towards the door way, carefully avoiding the glass that littered the floor. He was to his feet in a flash and charging towards it. The wood in his hands brought back and swung forward with all his strength right at its head.

It had been waiting and easily caught the wood in its large hands. “Oh Fu-” Was all that came out before the thing easily threw him to the floor. It was on him in a second, moving so quickly, Peter could barely process it. It rumbled, deep in its throat. It was on top of him, it’s nails slashing at him tearing open deep gouges on his arms as he attempted to protect his face and throat, crimson poured down his forearms. Peter yelled as he finally was able to get a good hit in, it barely faltered in its attack. It used the punch to take hold of one of Peter’s wrists, easily controlling it. Peter wriggled and pushed at the floor with his feet, the pain in his ankle screaming as he tried to find purchase and push himself away. Its long fingers reached for his face and in a panic, Peter struck out again and both of his wrists were in its grasp. He pressed the strength of his arms forward to escape. He heard a wet muffled pop, a grinding sound, and an even wetter crack. A horrified scream left his throat as waves of pain hit him full force. - _Itcrushedbothofmywrists-_ The kid barely had time to register his thought before they were pressed to the ground. His cheeks were hot with fresh tears as it stared down at him. It looked, curious. “Pl-please let me go.”  Its head tilted in feigned interest.

“Go?” it repeated back, a cruel smile started. Its grip loosened on his swollen wrists.

Usually, Peter always knew what to say. He was at a loss for words, he opened his mouth and a sob was the only sound he could muster. There was no way he could climb down the building now. It was too high up for him to survive a drop. He would have to make it back down stairs. He could grab his backpack with his phone, call Tony, get help.

There was silence for a while other than Peter’s sniffles. “I know some people who- they could help you!” Peter said at last.

It had a gurgling laugh, deep in its throat. Peter watched, horrified, as it brought its face to his blood-soaked arm and licked a clean line up it, then licked up the side of his face, nipping at his skin. Peter turned his face away in disgust. “Hungry.” Peter started trembling at its word and its intentions.  

“NO!” He shouted as he pushed his body forward, relieved as he was able to push the thing off him. _Or it let me._ He stumbled, landing with his wrists, eliciting another scream. The monster seemed unconcerned at his escape and slowly got up behind him. Peter ran, ran faster than he ever had in his life. - _It’sgoingtoeatme-_ Rang over and over in his head. He jumped over several items on the floor, made it down three floors quickly. The pain in his body unbearable. If he could get to his phone, Tony would come. Tony would kick this thing’s ass! Blaster straight to its head.

Peter stumbled to the first floor and felt relief send a calm over his body. He could see through the busted-out door, his back pack. The thing had ripped it off him as he was walking by. He hadn’t heard a sound from it this whole time he was running, he wasn’t going to slow down now. He could see the front of his phone on the ground, shinning next to the chunks of glass in the mud. The cold air hit the open wounds on his forearms and stung. He was glad he didn’t have time to look at the wounds, he could feel skin was hanging, he was never good with blood or gore. Peter was out the door and fumbled to pick up his phone. His whole body was shaking as he tried to get the screen lock off, bloody finger prints were left everywhere he touched. “Shit-Shit!” He wiped the phone on his shirt and got it open. He poured through his contacts, a drop of rain landed on the screen, followed by a sudden heavy down pour. “No, no, no!” He found Tony’s number and pressed call. He moved to stand up and the phone was pulled from his hand and the call ended. Peter stared up at it from the ground. It was dripping wet and smiling, the blood staining his lips had been washed away. Peter couldn’t hear anything over the rain. Its mouth opened, baring impossibly sharp teeth, it was shrieking, Peter just stared, in shock - _Thisisn’thappening-thisisn’thappening_ \- Peter lunged for a piece of glass nearby, sliding through the mug, he swung the piece and it landed with a slick slamming sound, the glass moving through skin and muscle. It roared as the glass went into its thigh. _It’s not invincible! It’s not invincible, but now it’s pissed._ Before Peter could register the movement, it pulled the glass from its thigh and slammed it down just below his collarbone. Any air Peter had left in his lungs was shoved out and he was sent sprawling to the floor. He was on his stomach, his broken hands trying to push himself up - _the mud and the pain_ \- He screamed as it put its weight on top of him. “Stop! Stop!” he could smell it now - _rotting meat and raw sewage_ \- Peter gaged and continued to pull himself out from under the thing. _What was it doing- Tony, call me back – call me back!_ He felt his soaked hoodie get pulled back, it pulled at his arms, he shifted to let it off him, then there was the tearing, it ripped part of his long sleeve shirt, leaving his shoulder and the upper part of his arm bare. Its breathing was heaving as it leaned down, its hot tongue sliding over his pale skin. Peter reached back, trying to hit it but soon found his wrists in the mud as it squeezed them tightly. Peter shrieked as it crushed his wrists again. “Help! HELP!!” His voice cracked as he continued to scream. _No one would hear him._

It was swiftly so close to his face, he heard it laugh. “Little one.” It reminded him of when he said a bad joke and Tony would humor him with a fond laugh.

It let go of one of Peter’s wrists and took a hold of his bare shouler, holding his shoulder down firmly. It did this for a few moments and then bit down, hard and pulled back hurriedly. Peter scream, horrified as blood flooded from the gaping wound in his shoulder. He could hear it behind him, loud wet chewing. Peter started to gag again, his vision going black around the edges -dontpassoutdontpassout- His breaths come in quickly, too quickly to get any oxygen. He cried. “Please! Help!” His body is shaking so hard.

It swallowed Peter’s flesh and let out a happy sigh. “Hungry.” It took a second bit, this one closer to his neck. Peter’s skin and muscle ripped away as he writhed under him. It chewed obscenely behind him. “More.” It came back down to lick at the wound, releasing the shoulder. Its long fingers started to trail over his skin and clothes. Peter was in silence, horrified, getting eaten alive. _I can’t-I must get free. If I don’t, it’ll eat someone else._ With a swift move of his elbow, he hit it right in the face. Its head was knocked back slightly and made a displeased grumble in its throat. _It barely affected the thing._ It fisted Peter’s curls, before Peter could protect himself, his face was slammed down into the mud and pressed in. He gurgled and coughed as mud filled his mouth and nose. He struggled against its hold in his hair, his arms flailing wilding. It huffed, “bad.” He pulled his hair back sharply and brought Peter’s face close to his own, it inhaled next to his face. “Taste.” Its tongue ran up the side of his face cleansing the mud from him, it released Peter’s hair.

“Get off!” Peter shouted continuing his escape. He could feel his strength leaving him, blood loss, broken wrists and ankles… He finally looked around himself. He could feel it shifting its weight behind him onto his legs. Peter’s top half was free. A few feet away, in the mud, there was a large chunk of glass. He reached forward, too far out of his reach. _Tony call me back!_

There was an odd purring sound behind him and he felt a sharp tug at his pants. Peter gasped at the second pull, this time hearing the button pop off. His vision turned black at the edges quickly -nononononono- His back throbbed with ever intake of breath as he fought even harder, his arms trying to reach back and grab at the thing behind him. “Pl-please!” He cried, he felt the tears now, streaming freely down his face. “Stop! I’m-I’m just a kid.” - _Imjustakid_ \- It hummed happily and with another hard tug, Peter felt the rain on his bare skin. All he could hear was the rain.

_‘Ya know kid, you should be doing kid stuff, like trick or treating.’ Tony continued to tinker with the Nano tech he was working on._

_Peter crossed his arms. ‘I’m fifteen, I’m too old for trick or treating.’_

_‘But not too old for Iron Man pajamas?’ That was the laugh. The laugh that could always make Peter smile. Fond, his smile bright._

There it was. His phone rung loudly over the pants and moans behind him. It took another bite out of him and moaned louder - _So much pain_ - _Something- was inside of him-_ The ringtone stopped and then the voicemail notification came through and then the texts. Peter shifted his weak body and attempted to pull himself away. A low growl came from behind him and a new pain blossomed at his hips followed by a deep pop, more pressure and he felt his hip bone shatter under the force. He screamed and screamed.

_Tony smiled. ‘I don’t think it’s a good idea to use Nano tech to find cures for illnesses yet.’_

_‘But! Mr.Stark! Didn’t you read the book. It was so cool! You could be one of those-’ Peter’s words were coming out a billion miles per hour._

_‘I read the book but if you recall, they killed anyone that were infected. I’ve created too much bad stuff. I don’t want to give Cap another reason to harp on me.’ His eyes were distant for only a moment._

_‘But you’re Iron Man. You can take it.’_

_‘Try getting punched in the face multiple times by Cap and then say that again.’_

The monster was not moving behind him anymore. Its full weight was against Peter’s body. Peter’s hands were still free. His body burned, ached, there was pain everywhere, he was covered in blood. He could feel new open wounds on his back and he could feel…. Peter’s breathing hitched. He could feel it still inside of him. Its claws were buried in the meat of his hips. His body had been moved forward significantly, he was near the glass, he reached forward, his fingers slowly sliding it closer. The large piece of glass was fully in his grip. The body on top of him shifted and it’s clawed jerked out of his hips. Peter wasn’t sure how much he could move with the mess that was his lower half. He sobbed loudly as he felt it slide out of him. “Hungry.” Its weight shifted off him and Peter stifled a scream and continued to cry. “Home.” Peter attempted to move his lower half and pain shot through his body, white and hot. “Home.” It said again and lowered down to the ground next to Peter.

“I want to go home!” Peter whimpered in response, it was still out of his slashing distance.

“Home. Hungry. Keep.” It pulled up his pants the best it could, causing a scream from Peter then rolled Peter over. Peter had never felt such pain, didn’t know it was possible. Black started at the edges of his vision again and his whole body shook with fear and anticipation. He was so cold. It leaned down to as if to lift him and Peter brought the glass forward and slammed it directly into its throat. Hot blood spurted onto Peter, the monster looked down at the blood, confused.

“Just DIE!” He jerked the glass out of its neck and continued to bring the glass down. Blood sprayed, it gurgled loudly and staggered after several stabs. It slowly made its way down, crouching, looking betrayed by Peter, it never lost eye contact with him until he fell onto his back with a wet thud, the wet sounds it was making stopped. Peter could make out the shape of its body on the ground.

_Finally_.

Peter laid in the mud for several minutes, his body clenched in pain, rain cleansing the blood and mud from his face. A chime from his phone stirred him, it was near the door. Peter moved his arms behind him, placing his elbows on the ground and pulled himself along the ground. Every pull was accompanied by a scream as his hips were jostled. He grabbed the phone once he was close enough, each movement sending shooting pain through his body. “I can do this.” He saw he had several missed calls and texts from Tony.

Tony 12:01am: Hey kid! Saw you called. Happy Halloween! Yep late.

Tony 12:01am: Give me a ring.

Tony 12:34am: Did you butt dial me? Not cool! Call me!

Tony 12:45am: I tried calling again. You’re not wearing the suit. Call me

Tony 1:00am: Call me now. If I don’t hear back from you in 30 mins, I’m tracking your phone. You better be at your friend’s house!

Peter took a deep breath, not knowing how to explain… this. _Uh hey Mr. Stark yeah, a monster tried to eat me alive, beat me, and…. Yep. Great to be Peter Parker._

He pressed call and it rang once before Tony picked up. “Kid! You just about gave me a heart attack! Pepper said I’ve aged three years since you called.”  

Peter was silent. Unsure what to say. He could hear the relief in Tony’s voice and he knew, this was going to make things different.

“Kid...? …Peter? Hey, what’s going on? Are you outside in the rain? Please answer.”

“Mr. Stark. I-I need some help.”

Tony’s tone shifted, “Where are you?”

“I don’t- I don’t know. I was out earlier and then I was walking home…” He trailed off, his eyes focusing on the body. “I think… I need medical attention.” His breathing started to quicken.

“Pete, you’re having a panic attack. Listen, listen to my voice. I’ll be there in a few minutes. What happened? ….Peter?”

Peter nodded, every move sending a wave of dizziness through him, “Yeah. I’ll try. ‘m bleeding, tired. I don’t…” Realization finally hit him. Everything that just happened. Too many questions.

“I’m almost there. Keep your eyes open, focus on me, keep breathing. What were you doing all the way out here?” Peter could hear the Iron Man suit over the rain. He fell back, his head hitting the mud and his arms fell slack.

Tony saw him immediately and made his way down to him. There was someone else laying on the ground not too far away from him. He was horrified, there was blood everywhere. It pooled around Peter and the other man. He landed a few feet away and rushed over to Peter, taking in the blood, missing chunks of skin and muscles, his arms looked mangled, loose flesh was hanging off, his pants were dark with blood, a shredded hoodie laid nearby, his shirt was ripped down. _Were those bite marks?_ He stood in shock for a moment. _What happened here?_ Peter made no sounds from the ground, but his eyes were open. He was looking up at the sky, he didn’t seem aware that he was there.

Tony stepped out of suit and was to Peter’s side. “Hey kiddo. I’m going to get you back to the Tower. What happened?” He didn’t receive a response. He looked down at Peter, he was breathing fine, his body shaking. “He did this to you.”

To be continued . . .

                                                                                                                       

 

 

 


End file.
